


500 word challenge; Mistletoe and Wine

by KadenAadi



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kiss, Christmas Presents, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadenAadi/pseuds/KadenAadi
Summary: A 500 word challenge with a new ship, instead of Robron it's Lawnie! Hope you enjoy!I fully recommend reading this and listening to a bit of soft music, for example, Agnes Obel; Citizen of Glass or Stone.





	

They’d been together for a while now. It wasn’t dating, per say, but it wasn’t exactly _not_ dating. There had been more than a few nights where Chrissie and Rebecca had gone on ‘Girls Nights Out,’ (non-optional) and the best part of the lights at Home Farm had come from candles and there was the vague smell of fish and chips, Ronnie’s favourite.

 

Tonight was supposed to be one of those nights, supposed being the operative word, Ronnie had insisted and Chrissie and Rebecca had taken _his_ side! ‘’It’ll be fun,’’ They’d said. ‘’It’ll be nice to see everyone.’’ Ronnie had mumbled, appearing at Lawrence’s door as Lawrence was doing up his shirt. ‘’Mm.. Everyone staring, none of whom like me.’’ He said pointedly.

‘’I took that back, Larry.’’

‘’Okay.. fair point. But still.. This is not my idea of fun.’’ Ronnie laughed at that, stepping in then. ‘’Your idea of fun has never been public.’’ Lawrence went a bit red then, cleared his throat, which only served to make Ronnie chuckle more. ‘’I’ll see you downstairs.’’ He said then, turning to leave.

‘’Wait.’’

‘’Hm?’’

‘’I.. got you something. A present.’’

‘’Oh.’’

‘’Here, let me get it.’’ Lawrence walked over to a drawer and opened it up, coming back over with a black leather box in his hand, holding it out to Ronnie, who raised a brow, intrigued, taking it slowly and opening it, smiling softly when a beautiful, expensive looking silver watch was revealed. ‘’Oh, Larry.’’

‘’You like it?’’ Lawrence asked expectantly, ‘’Of course I like it, you fool.’’ The other breathed a sigh of relief. ‘’I’m glad.’’

‘’Help me put it on?’’ Lawrence bristled for a moment, but reached out for the watch when it was handed to him, sliding it around Ronnie’s wrist and slowly doing up the buckle, having a thought and so lingering with their hands touching for a while before dismissing it, pulling back. ‘’It suits you..’’ He remarked softly. Ronnie only smiled. ‘’Come on then, we should head off.’’

 

* * *

 

 

They’d both reached to hold the door open, Ronnie smiling and letting Lawrence do it for once. He stopped just past the door when he noticed, as did Lawrence, The girls were by the bar, smiling, almost smug. Lawrence was not.

 

Weirdly enough, _Chas_ was actually regretting hanging the mistletoe over the door, then again she hadn’t been expecting the posh ones to turn up.

 

Ronnie turned to Lawrence, mumbling quietly. ‘’Larry.. it’s.. it’s alright.. don’t worry about it.’’

 

Everyone was looking by this point. Normally, he would have left, panicked and ran away.. but he had heard a sadness in Ronnie’s voice, and he really didn’t like it. And well.. he _had_ said to hell with anyone else.. 35 years _was_ too long to wait. Turning, he leaned in, gently took one of Ronnie’s hands and softly kissed him, stepping back with a smile and walking fluidly up to the bar beside the girls.

 

‘’Two pints of lager, please, and, girls? Two wines?’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cat for challenging me to a 500 word challenge, or thanks to the euro, depends how you look at it.
> 
> I actually found this quite difficult, when I finished my first draft it was 492 words. Normally, I don't do much editing of my work, but I really enjoyed this challenge. If you've ever any challenge ideas, feel free to get on it, tag me, comment or message me and I'll do my best! As always, any ideas or requests for future fics, feel free to tag or message me!
> 
> Thanks for reading<3 - Kaden xx


End file.
